


On Top Of Shattered Glass

by golden_ivory (lovealways_sterek)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, car crash, feels like woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/golden_ivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can feel your heart beating furiously in your chest. Trying to escape through the jail of bones and flesh to be free and no longer hurt. To find a new owner that’s not so broken. It feels like you’re about to implode and there’s a sinking feeling in your chest so deep that you want to claw it out. You’ve never felt pain so vivid before and you don’t know what to do. It's just not fair. It's not fucking fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top Of Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> The 'you' is Stiles.
> 
> This wasn't beta'd but I tried my best! I haven't written angst in quite some time. I hope I did alright. Tumblaaaah? (: prettybeta.tumblr.com

It’s around 3am and you’re speeding down a slippery highway, tears a steady flowing stream down your cheeks like the freezing rain pounding down on your windows. The thunders’ loud enough to muffle the sobs escaping your mouth every few seconds.  
  
This wasn’t supposed to happen, it wasn’t supposed to end like this. You were supposed to come home early and surprise the only person that you’ve ever really loved with news that everything was all set, the adoption was final and you’d both finally be parents. You were finally going to have a baby. He was supposed to run up to you, pull you into his arms and smother you with kisses from your forehead, to the tip of your nose, to your cold lips. That was exactly what was supposed to happen and what ran through your mind on the ride there, but instead you got smacked in the face with the heartbreaking realization that your partner was in bed with another _woman_.  
  
You planned on stirring him awake because, granted, it was late, but he was up. He was very much up. At first sight, you were speechless, only the slightest gasp escaping your lips. Staring blankly, mouth gaped as the two in bed hurried apart, covering themselves with what sheets remained on the bed. “Y-you weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow night.” is all he said, or all you heard before you dashed back down the stairs, into the freezing cold rain and to the solace of your empty jeep.  
  
You fumbled with your keys as you tried to shove them in the ignition, hands too shaky and frozen to function properly. You dropped your head into your hands and let out a shaky sob mixed scream in hopes that Derek would run back down those stairs and onto the front porch ragged and exasperated begging for you back, saying it was all a mistake, but he doesn’t. The door doesn’t open the house doesn’t stir.  
  
You can feel your heart beating furiously in your chest. Trying to escape through the jail of bones and flesh to be free and no longer hurt. To find a new owner that’s not so broken. It feels like you’re about to implode and there’s a sinking feeling in your chest so deep that you want to claw it out. You’ve never felt pain so vivid before and you don’t know what to do. It's just not fair. It's not fucking fair.  
  
The look in his eyes flashes across your mind: not hurt, not sorrow, but surprise. Only upset that he was caught.  
  
The keys get shoved in the ignition and you wipe your tear soaked face and pull out of the driveway, no clear thoughts running through your mind except to get the hell away from this fucking house.  
  
It’s around 3am and you’re speeding down the slippery highway and because your eyes were too clouded with salty tears to notice the _WARNING BLACK ICE AHEAD_ sign staring you down. You weren’t even allowed time to react as your car immediately started to viciously swerve every which way out of control as soon as you skidded across the deadly ice. All you had time to think about were the screams erupting from your chest as you threw your hands up to cover your face before the impact. _CRASH_.  
  
Everything’s a blur. You’re stuck in a dreamlike haze but you can feel everything. You feel the pain. You feel ice running through your veins and the cool feeling of jagged gravel and glass beneath you. There’s a warm liquid oozing down your face, your arms, your entire body. You’re surrounded by a crimson pool of your own thick blood and it feels like you’re drowning in it. Sirens sound and screams are heard. You think you can hear your name being screeched, but your hearing starts to fade. A face comes into view: rugged, teary eyed and torn; but your vision starts to fade.  
  
Your name is being repeated, stuttered, but you can’t hear it, you can’t hear anything but a faint buzzing and everything fades slowly to black. You don’t feel cold, you don’t feel the broken glass embedded in your skin, or the blood filling up your lungs. You feel numb, you feel empty, you feel free.


End file.
